Timing is Everything
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: What if Stella hadn’t chirped when she did and Lorelai got to finish interrogating Luke on what he meant by “You really do have a chick loose in here”. LL


**An **– This episode has had so many twist done on it, mostly because of its great potential for a javajunkie hook up and watching this the other night I found my own. What Stella hadn't chirped when she did and Lorelai got to finish interrogating Luke on what he meant by "You really do have a chick loose in here"

Episode transcript came from: www (dot) twiztv (dot) com(/)scripts(/)gilmoregirls

**Timing is Everything**

LORELAI: Hey, Luke, what did you mean earlier?

LUKE: What are you talking about?

LORELAI: When you got here. You made some comment about me not really having a chick in the house.

LUKE: Hmm.

LORELAI: I mean, if I didn't have a chick here, why did you think I was calling?

LUKE: No, I thought you were calling about the chick.

LORELAI: It didn't seem like it.

LUKE: Well maybe it didn't seem like it but it was.

LORELAI: Was what?

LUKE: Was what I thought…can we just keep looking?

LORELAI: OK. I just still think that…

(an- what if Stella didn't interrupt then?)

"It didn't sound like that, I mean why would I say I had a baby chick loose if I didn't?" Lorelai persisted. She really wanted to known why Luke thought Stella wasn't really loose. _I mean why else would I call him, why else would I call a guy, a guy whose… a friend of mine…mm. I wanted to talk to someone? I needed help? id broken something? Ha booty call?_ _Oh my gosh, did Luke think I was calling him because I wanted to…._

"I don't know, I mean, yeah I knew that's what you meant, and…can we just keep looking!" Luke cried exasperatedly. He continued to look for the bird, purposefully not making eye contact with Lorelai. He was good at hiding his feelings, but not that good.

Lorelai tried to push those thoughts out of her head.

"I mean only like 14 yr old girls call a guy up with a fake excuse for him to come over. So they can blush and hold hands"

Lorelai was pushing him and she knew it. She wanted to know so much why he didn't think she called about the chick, especially even more now she had the 'booty call' Idea floating around her head. _No Luke and I are just friends, I've never even thought about him like that. Well this one time I did, but I can't do that!_

"I'm going to go check in the kitchen again" Luke abruptly got up and walked towards the kitchen. He kept his eyes low, pretending to search for the bird.

Oh he wasn't getting away that easily. Lorelai jumped up off the couch and followed him.

"Luke why won't you tell me. I mean I know I usually hog the airtime in this relationship but god dammit I'm giving you a chance to tell me…" Lorelai had been walking behind Luke almost shouting this at him. He turned on his heal and faced her. His face inches from hers.

"You wanna know why! You wanna know?" Lorelai stood completely still, Luke shouting directly at her.

"Because I like you, hell Lorelai I love you" Luke's voice seemed to soften a bit as he said those last words.

"What?" Lorelai asked her voice barley above a whisper.

"I..." the sound of chirping from behind them broke the moment. Luke spun around and spotted a yellow dot run under the cabinet next to Rory's room. He dived at it.

Crash! Bang!

"Luke?" Lorelai called cautiously to the body sprawled out on the floor, one hand under the cabinet.

"I got her" he replied. He slowly pulled himself up, little Stella clutched in his hand.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked

"Yep, yep" Luke stood up and walked to the kitchen table where Stella's cage stood.

Lorelai stood next to Luke, neither of them said anything as Luke put Stella in her cage and closed the door tight.

"Luke"

"Lorelai, before you …" but Luke never got the chance to finish that sentence, as Lorelai's lips crashed down on his. It only took Luke a second to realise what was going on before his own lips came into play. Their kiss was passionate, intense, hungry, his hand holding her face close to him. After a few moment of the kiss, they both reluctantly pulled back breathlessly.

Luke eyes opened to focus on hers, which were cast down. Her cheeks blushed light pink; she grabbed hold on his hand and raised her eyes to look at him.

"Luke, I like you too"

* * *

**An –** This is a one shot, so no point saying please write more. But I would really like to hear what you think :) Java junkies forever. 


End file.
